


The One In Which They Do It In The Chair

by leoba



Series: Finnreylo Murder AU [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is a big ol' sub, Dominant Finn, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Finn is a dom, I was so mean to them in the last story, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Mostly Fluff, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rey is really more dom but she ends up subbing b/c which isn't fair, Smut as Character Work, Submissive Kylo Ren, Switch Rey, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, finn's pov, so she gets to dom Ben a bit here, they deserve some nice sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoba/pseuds/leoba
Summary: Rey is frustrated, Ben is trying his best, Finn helps out.It happens in a chair, if you haven't guessed yet.Really it's just smut.





	The One In Which They Do It In The Chair

**Author's Note:**

> I was so mean to them in the second chapter of Knights, I wanted to give them something sweet immediately, so here we are.
> 
> There's some D/s and BDSM stuff here but nothing too serious and I think Finn knows what he's doing, so they are in good hands. (One possible squick is they agree to a safeword, so at one point Rey says "no" and they keep going, but they agree that this is okay ahead of time. Everything here is explicitly consensual, folks.)
> 
> This is part of the Finnreylo Murder AU but it makes sense as a stand-alone.
> 
> Edit: I read through and added some new tags and details but didn't change anything substantive.

Rey and Ben are fucking and it is glorious to behold.

Ben’s sitting on one of the dining room chairs, which are wooden and sturdy and have tall backs and thick spindles that join the legs on either side and on the front and back. Rey is riding his cock, trying to find a good rhythm while she gives him instructions on how to angle his lap, where to put his hands, and tries to figure out where best to hold on to the chair herself and how to place her feet to give her the best leverage. She’s getting frustrated, she’s _so horny_ and things aren’t going the way she wants and she is really not happy with Ben, _at all_.

Finn loves it. This is the most fun he’s had in _weeks_ , and he’s just watching. Comfy on the sofa, wearing a white undershirt and (thankfully loose) pair of flannel bottoms, feet up on the coffee table, orange juice in hand. Bliss.

“Ben just… stop moving for _one second_. Can you put your hand there… no love, _there_ … now move… _ugh_ you’re moving _wrong_! NO! Get your mouth _off_ it is _distracting me_!”

Poor Ben seems to be trying his best, but Finn would agree that her instructions aren’t exactly clear, and her hot-headedness and irritation are beginning to annoy Ben, too. He’s staying pretty quiet, but Finn can _feel_ the tension coming off them.

It’s turning him on, and he wishes he had a bucket of popcorn.

Things come to a head when she turns around and positively _snarls_ , “FINN!” Her face is red and she’s sweating hard, and her pupils are so wide he can’t see her irises at all. “I need your help. Come over here and hold him for me.” She’s somehow grappled Ben’s enormous arms and is holding them behind the back of the chair.

Ben looks… interesting. While a minute ago he was annoyed and panting with his own frustration, since his arms have been held back, although his chest is still heaving, he’s calmed down noticeably and his head is lolling.

It’s a good look.

Good friend that he is, Finn takes one last swig of juice and then sets the glass down on the coaster and comes over to see how he can help out. Rey’s calmed down a bit, but she’s still very pink and he can smell her arousal, sweet and tangy. He takes Ben’s arms from Rey and intertwines their fingers, then pulls them down and across until there is no slack from where his shoulders hit the side of the chairback.

He leans down and whispers in Ben’s ear. “Ben, is this okay?” Ben nods vigorously and Finn shakes his head. “No baby, I need you to _talk to me_. Is it okay with you if I hold your arms like this?”

Ben whines and says, “Yes.” His voice is deep and quiet. Finn smiles to himself and looks at Rey where she peeks at him over Ben’s shoulder.

“You’re good to go, Rey baby.”

She goes. Now that she doesn’t have to worry about the location of Ben’s hands she seems to be making better progress with herself, and Ben is _clearly_ happy to be held down while she fucks herself on him into oblivion, until he groans and absolutely _mewls_ , “I’m so close, I’m gonna come!”

Rey snarls again – Finn decides he _loves_ her snarling and he’s gonna make her do it more often – and pushes her feet on the spindles of the chair, standing straight up and causing Ben’s cock to pull out of her and slap wetly onto his stomach. Ben’s sobs are drowned out by Rey’s shout: “ _No you are not!_ ”

He’s shocked into silence, and she slowly crouches in his face, placing her right hand across his collarbone and her left hand on his shoulder to hold herself steady. “You are going to come when I tell you you can, and not a moment before. _Do you understand me, Ben_?”

Finn is mesmerized, but Ben looks like he’s ready to die and go straight to heaven. Finn figures this is a good time to help things along a bit more.

“What do you think, Ben?” He whispers in Ben’s ear, gazing at Rey’s face. “Can you be good for Rey? Can you hold still for her while she fucks you and comes over and over and over again?” As he speaks Rey’s expression softens a bit and she moves her hand on his collarbone up to the back of his neck, where she scratches her nails through the hairs at the base of his skull. She even smiles.

“Be a good love. I’ll make it worth your while.”

Ben is reaching transcendence. “Yes,” he says, almost croaking.

As Rey reaches for his cock and prepares to put it back inside her, Finn licks his lips and murmurs, aimed at Ben but loud enough for them both to hear, “Let me tell you about a trick a friend of mine taught me. You know how stoplights are green, yellow, red – green for go, yellow for yield, and red for stop?”

Ben nods, then remembers himself and says, “Yeah.”

Rey pushes herself fully back onto Ben’s cock, and takes the time to groan contentedly before she replies, “Yes.”

“You can do that now, Ben. You need to hold out for as long as she wants you to, but she’s gonna be fuckin’ you hard, having orgasms on your cock, she’s gonna be ridin’ you, sayin’ all kinds of shit and you are gonna to need to stay strong. Right?”

Ben whines but replies, “Right.”

Finn loves this. He loves them. He rewards Ben with a kiss on his shoulder and continues. “So if you get close again and you need her to take a minute, you just say ‘yellow’ and she’ll pause, and when you’re ready to go again you say ‘green,’ and if you need her to stop completely you say ‘red’. Okay?”

“Oh, wow, yes.” Ben is _excited_ by this news, he’s nodding hard and pulling on Finn’s hands.

Rey looks as though she’s been handed the keys to the universe and it’s the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen. And she’s looking at Ben like he’s the universe. She starts to ride him, just slowly, and as she does she moves her hands up and down on the sides of his neck. “I promise, my love. My sweet love, just tell me if you need me to stop, say ‘yellow’ and I’ll stop. But I need you to hold out for as long as you can, okay? Can you be strong for me? You don’t have to say yes, you can just nod.”

Ben nods eagerly, and keeps nodding as Rey speeds up. She experiments, first leaning back, then forward, and she shifts her feet along the spindles until she finds an angle that works best for her. _Good girl_ , Finn thinks to himself, as he watches her, holding Ben’s hands tightly and considering his own erection, which he is going to want to do something about at some point.

As though reading his mind, Ben suddenly pushes his hands back, loosening his fingers from around Finn’s and making a play for Finn’s groin. Finn has a decision to make, and he chooses kindness and presses back, allowing Ben to touch his cock through the flannel. “You like that, baby? You like my cock?”

“Yeah I do,” Ben whispers, “Wanna touch it, wanna hold it, while you hold me, while Rey fucks me.” Then he lets out a groan that might be _please_ but frankly Finn isn’t sure.

“Well baby Ben, I’m not the person to ask, am I.” Finn turns his attention back fully to Rey to find a beauteous sight. She’s leaning back on one arm, hand grasped firmly around Ben’s thigh, and her other hand is rubbing her clit so hard it looks like it’s in her pussy along with Ben’s cock, she is riding him _hard_ and her nipples are perky, tits are bouncing, face is red and she is getting ready to have an orgasm.

No wonder Ben was trying to distract himself with Finn’s cock. He’d be doing the same thing, in Ben’s place.

Finn whispers in his ear, “Ben, she is about to come so if you need to yellow out you do it now or she is gonna be _pissed_.” Ben shakes his head; he’s pulling hard on Finn’s arms and groaning, and Finn can see how he’s working his abs, _like a good boy_ , and in a moment Rey is yelling, and Ben is moaning, and Finn is fucking _elated_ because it’s so good and beautiful.

And Ben didn’t come.

Rey pulls off of him and puts her arms around his neck, kissing his face and mouth and neck and telling him how good he made her feel, that he’s such a _good boy_ , she loves him _so much_ and how is he? And he’s smiling and kissing her back and just absorbing all her praise.

And then Rey says, “Let’s do it again.” But then she looks troubled and looks over Ben’s shoulder at Finn, as though noticing him for the first time in a while (which she very well might be).

“Finn,” she says, looking perturbed.

“Yes, baby Rey?” He replies with a smile.

Finn is a smart man, and he always has a plan, and if he’s going to be honest (which he tries to be, especially recently) he has been waiting for this from the moment Rey invited him over to help out with Ben. He anticipates what she’s going to say next.

She looks right in his eyes, a bit troubled, as though she’s working on an equation and she just can’t get it to work. “I want you to touch me, but you’re behind the chair.”

Finn bows his head slightly. “Yes I am.”

She pouts. “But if you come out from behind the chair you won’t be able to hold onto Ben.”

He smirks. “You are in a pickle, aren’t you.”

She finally catches on that he’s teasing her. “Oh my god, Finn, you’re such an ass sometimes. So, what do you suggest? I know you have lots of ideas.”

He does. He releases Ben’s arms, finally, giving him a chance to stretch and shake them out. Ben’s very first action is to put his arms around Rey and give her a hug. Finn gives them both solid kisses on their mouths, because they are wonderful and he loves them, and he can, and why not. Then he goes to Ben’s bedroom and pulls out a bag he put in a corner of the closet almost six weeks ago, just in case, but hasn’t had a need to dip into before today.

He comes back out into the living room a minute later, still fully clothed but carrying two objects in his hands. The first he hands to Rey, where she crouches on Ben’s lap. He notices that Ben has gone soft, which is a bit of a shame, but he’s confident he’ll be hard again before long. The other he holds up so they can both see it.

Ben swallows and looks just a little overwhelmed. “That’s rope.”

Finn nods. “Yes. This is fifteen feet of six millimeter hemp bondage rope, the best money can buy. This is more than enough to tie your arms back behind the chair so you can’t move, which will leave me free to do other things.” He hands the skein to Ben, who turns it over and squeezes it, and he passes it to Rey, who holds it in her free hand.

She rubs the rope between her fingers. “It’s soft. It’s… nice.” She hands it back to Finn and he grins at her.

“Well, it has to be, some people use this kind of rope to do all sorts of complicated bondage, so it needs to be both strong and soft. We don’t want Ben to get rope burn.”

Ben shakes his head. “I don’t want rope burn, but I would really like to be tied up.”

Rey hugs him and Finn laughs. “So that’s a yes?” 

Ben shrugs. “Yes? I mean, yeah. I honestly never though about it before, but Finn,” he looks up at him, face serious, eyes liquid, “when you held my arms back, that felt better than anything ever. It just felt really good. Oh and Rey, god,” she looks amused, “you felt good too. But being held like that, it was really amazing. I want to do it again please.”

Rey gives him a kiss, and then brings attention to the other thing in her hand: it’s the bullet vibrator that they’d set aside on their first night together. It had been low on battery, but Finn put in a new one before tucking it into his little bag of tricks. It’s a plain metal vibe, about two inches long, tucked into an envelope of purple silicone, accompanied with a remote controller. She turns it on low and it buzzes quietly in her hand. She raises an eyebrow and gives a side-eye to Finn. “And what’s this for?”

Finn has the decency to look chastised, he figures it’s the least he can do. “Well, I was going to suggest a sort of game, if you’d be interested.” Ben looks _very_ interested, Rey less so, but he pushes on. “You two do what you did before, except now Ben is tied up instead of me holding him there. Ben, you let Rey fuck you until she tells you you can come, use your colors to tell her if you need her to pause or stop. Make sense?” They both acknowledge him, and Rey starts to smile. She has an inkling of what he’s going to say next, _good girl_.

Finn continues. “At the same time, Rey, you have to hold that vibe against your clit, either with a hand or just tuck it down there if you get good contact, and I get to hold that controller. So if I turn it all the way up you have to ride it out until I decide to turn it down, and if I turn it down, or all the way off, you just have to beg me to turn it back up.” She looks a little intrigued. But then she pouts.

“But Finn, I want you to _touch me_. My boobs, my tummy, kiss my neck. How can you do that if you’re worrying about that controller?”

He smiles wickedly, and takes the controller out of her hand. “Ben, can you put your hands behind your back for a moment?” Ben does so immediately, and Finn places the controller in his hand. He takes the vibe out of Rey’s hand and places it on Ben’s cock, which has gone thoroughly soft. “Okay baby, turn it on and play with the levels, see how it feels.”

Ben turns the vibe on low and it buzzes softly against the side of his shaft. Up a level, a bit more buzz, Ben shifts his hips and his cock starts to wake up. Up to ten, one by one. By eight he’s fully erect and they have to move the vibe so it’s tucked at the base of his cock, down at his abdomen, and at ten he’s thrusting the air and Rey has her hands on his face, foreheads together and she’s telling him how _good_ , he is, how she’s going to let him fuck her and it’s going to _feel so good for you my love, my sweetest love_. Finally, she gives him permission to turn it off.

They already look half wrecked and Finn is satisfied. “Ben, I am going to hold that controller most of the time, but if I hand it to you you are absolutely not to change the setting unless _I_ tell you too. No matter how Rey begs you. Yes?”

Ben nods, blushing furiously. “Yes.”

“Rey, you can ask me to do whatever you’d like, but I can say no, or do something else if I want to. However I want you to also use the colors with me, so if you want me to pause something say ‘yellow’, and when you say ‘green’ you mean it’s to restart or continue whatever I’m doing. If I do something you don’t like please say ‘red’ and I’ll stop and I won’t do it again. What I would like is permission to keep going if you say no. Not everyone is comfortable with that but I like it. It feels like I'm getting away with something.” He holds her chin between his thumb and first finger and tips her head up so she’s looking into his eyes. Her pupils are enormous.

“Yes,” she says, gazing into his eyes, “Yes. If I say ‘no’ you can keep going.”

“Good girl,” he breathes, and kisses her, easing her mouth open so he can touch her tongue with his, and he takes his time, enjoying the way her soft lips move against his, how she tastes, the feel of her breath mingling with his. He pulls away from her and looks at Ben, Ben who is _still_ holding his arms behind the chair even though no one is holding him there, and he’s looking at Finn with such adoration he rewards him with a kiss too.

Finn starts to unwind the skein of rope, and Rey asks the question he’s been waiting for one of them to ask since they started. “Finn, are you going to take off your clothes?”

He grins at her. “Nah, baby. I’m keeping my clothes on. And you can’t touch me.” He wants to laugh at the devastated looks on their faces, but that would just be mean.

* * *

 Ten minutes later Ben’s hands are tied firmly behind the chair. In consultation with Ben, Finn has tied his wrists together, then extended the rope down to the back spindle, pulled tight so there’s no slack. Ben found the tied wrists more comfortable than having his forearms tied together. (“It feels good to be able to pull up on them,” he’d said.) He looks much as he did when Finn held his hands behind his back, relaxed and loose, but it’s even better because now Finn can stand in front of him and see his face. It reminds him of how Rey looked the very first time he fucked her: like he’s in ecstasy.

Well, he’s not, but he will be soon.

Rey is still ambivalent, but she’s game, and Finn’s hopeful she’ll be fully onboard before too long. Ben’s cock is hard, but she’s still crouching over him, feet on the spindles, working it with one hand while the other hand is on his shoulder helping her balance, praising him softly. He _devours_ her praise.

Finn is a patient man. It’s time to start, but she’s nervous, so he’ll do what he can to help. (He is, after all, a very helpful guy.)

He has the vibe in his hand and he reaches it between her legs from behind her, places it against the opening of her pussy, hot and sopping, and puts it on the middle setting. She reacts immediately, doubling over, grabbing Ben’s hip and moaning, “ _Fuck._ ” This seems like a good sign so he turns it up to eight, and she bucks against it then pushes against his hand, arching her back. Ben’s eyes are wide and glassy as he watches her. Finn continues to hold it against her and reaches around her with his other hand, tweaking one nipple, then the other. She squeaks at each touch. Then he turns it off and she goes limp.

“ _Fuck_ , you _asshole_ ,” she groans, and she slips herself right onto Ben Solo’s cock with a wet sound that makes Finn's heart sing. “Give me that _fucking_ vibrator.” She takes it and tucks it down between her and Ben, and she turns to Finn and gives him a vicious smile. “I am going to _win_ this game, you wait and see.”

Finn laughs, because they are _all_ winners here.

He turns the vibe to two, and stands behind Rey, looking Ben straight in the eye. Rey’s hands are on Ben’s hips, and she’s just holding herself down, as though she’s getting used to the feeling. Finn steps around the chair and places the controller in Ben’s hand, asks him to turn it down to one, then up to three, then back to two, to make sure he knows which way to turn it.

Ben’s a pro.

Finn steps back behind Rey and starts caressing her, first rubbing his hands from the backs of her thighs, up her ass, her back to her shoulders. She moans softly with each exhale. She’s pushing back into him, even as she’s pushing down on the vibe, and she swears softly as her body contracts. “Baby, did you just have an orgasm?” He asks, slowly moving his hands down her arms.

“Yeah,” she sounds breathy, “but it was just a little one.”

“Just a little one, huh, just a baby.” He glances at Ben, who is flushed and tense but otherwise looks good. He’s watching them with half-lidded eyes and his mouth is slightly open. Finn won’t ask how he’s doing, because he trusts that Ben will yellow out if he has to. He’s at her wrists now, and he moves his hands over to her legs, to her ankles, calves, knees, to the tops of her thighs, her hips, over her slightly vibrating mons, then up her stomach until he’s holding her breasts in his hands, massaging the nipples and the soft tissue around them.

“More,” she breathes, lifting her arms up over her head and wrapping them back around Finn's neck, and he pinches her nipples, making her shake.

“You sure you want more, baby?” He asks, moving his left hand down while his right hand stays across her chest, holding her left breast and pulling her body close to him, holding her tight.

“Yes,” she moans, “please, I’m so close, just a little more.”

Finn is flush with Rey, straddling Ben’s legs, his hips press into her butt, his chest into her back. She must be able to feel how hard he is. He thrusts against her and she moans again, “ _Please_ Finn.”

Finn makes eye contact with Ben as he uses the fingers on his left hand to press the vibe onto her clit while the flat of his hand presses against her pubic bone and he pushes her down onto Ben. Rey, realizing what is about to happen, sobs " _No_ ": but she doesn’t yellow out.

“Ben, turn it up to ten.” And bless him, Ben doesn’t yellow out either, he _floors it_.

Rey goes rigid in his arms, coming immediately, and after about three seconds a loud groan escapes her, sounding like something ancient from the depths of her soul. Those are her best orgasms. All of her orgasms are wonderful gifts, but the groans are the best.

Ben has also gone rigid, but he’s holding on. Unlike earlier when he looked like he was visiting nirvana, he now looks completely present. He’s staring at Finn with an expression on his face he doesn’t recognize. It might just be intense concentration. It could also be lust, or even hatred. As they stare at each other, Rey comes again, and now she’s gone from rigid to yielding, she’s starting to move, to thrust against Ben as she comes a third – forth? – time.

Ben still hasn’t come or yellowed out and Finn is _seriously_ impressed. He can’t take his eyes off him, as he holds the vibe against Rey and she comes and she moves, now fucking Ben vigorously, Ben is struggling, and as Finn watches he _bares his teeth_ , like he’s an animal, and Finn yells, “take it down to three!” and Ben does, visibly relaxing, shaking his head back.

Finn lets go of Rey and she collapses forward, puts her arms around Ben, kisses his neck, his jaw, his mouth. She’s crying, Finn can see that now, and Ben rubs his face against hers to dry her tears. She reaches down and grabs the vibe, pushing it back against her clit. “Are you okay, Ben?” She asks gently, “Can you still come with me? I think I have one more in me and I want it to be with you.”

Finn is still standing behind Rey, but he steps back to watch, to give them their space. Rey rides Ben, pushing her chest against him and giving him access to her shoulder, which he kisses and bites as they work together towards orgasm. And Finn, well, he’s only human, and he’s been told he’s kind of an ass, so he makes eye contact with Ben and pulls his cock out of his bottoms, and squeezes it, and starts to fuck his hand, using his precum and spit to lubricate. Ben growls and Rey groans.

“Dammit Finn, are you masturbating back there?” She asks, and he laughs because yes, and because she knows him well and he loves her.

“Can I come on your back, baby? Love to see my cum on your skin.”

Ben lifts his mouth off Rey’s shoulder, says _fuck_ , and bucks up into her, which makes her laugh. “You could have been fucking me this whole time!” He wiggles his eyebrows at her and does it again, and she comes, very sweetly, and he comes with her, finally, finally.

Finn comes too, painting Rey’s back with his cum, as promised, and he tucks his cock back into his bottoms before going around to untie Ben’s rope.

“ _Totally_ unfair,” she grouses, but she’s smiling.

Finn helps them up and into the jacuzzi tub, and he cooks them breakfast while they bathe. They only have an hour before Rey has to go to work and the men have to make their weekly visit to the farmer’s market.

**Author's Note:**

> I did _tell_ you it's just smut, you have only yourself to blame.
> 
> I'm leofgyth on Tumblr, come talk to me!


End file.
